


【239 393】结果论

by Mlletrois



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 02:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlletrois/pseuds/Mlletrois
Summary: 判别行动符合道德与否的标准，依该行动所产生或可能产生的结果而定。
Relationships: 任间焉火, 何焉悦色 - Relationship, 小洛豪滴滴滴吹
Kudos: 13





	【239 393】结果论

**Author's Note:**

> 判别行动符合道德与否的标准，依该行动所产生或可能产生的结果而定。

[上]

有的葡萄，只生活在春夏的阳光中，而有的，却要扛过漫长寒冷的冬季。  
————

任豪在六岁那年的新年前夜失去了她的母亲，她终于还是没能等到第一片雪花落在她悉心打理过的庄园，就带着遗憾离开了。眼泪早已风干在刺骨的空气里，打往他所谓的家的电话依旧没有打通。

是这样呢，沉浸在喜悦的人怎么会被这里的悲哀扫了他们欢度新年的兴致。他的父亲，还有那个女人和自己刚出生的弟弟，正在曾给过他短暂温暖记忆的老宅子里，其乐融融吧。

命运温情脉脉的面纱过早地揭下，露出了它本来残酷的面目。许是碍着别人一家的眼，又或是担心自己会不会心理变态到他们下手，任豪被扔到了寄宿学校。

没有家人的探视，长相精致看起来柔弱可欺，一群半大的孩子惯会拜高踩低。任豪傲慢的天性不想让他寻求老师的帮助，记不清多少次夜里在被泪水打湿的枕头上辗转反侧，他开始学会强硬，反击到再也没人敢在他面前闲言碎语。

假期时他会象征性地回“家”呆几天。

这里甚至不如学校，给他回击的机会，让他可以用冰冷的外壳拒绝任何欺压，也拒绝任何示好。在这个称作家的地方，他是一个隐形人。

母亲曾种下的花藤早被连根拔起不知道扔到什么地方，花园里种满了新人喜欢的花草。他虽然还没有惨到失去自己的房间，但那层已无人打理。他的父亲、继母和弟弟，搬到了新修缮的上层，自己能住的地方，堆满了过去他攒下的玩具，母亲留下的一些摆设，手指抹过去，满是时间的灰烬。

他有些忧伤地在花园里流连，再远一些，大片的葡萄树在阳光下吸收养分。这里的一切本该都是他的，别墅，花园，还有目光所及的所有土地，都不再与他有关，连名字都不念一丝旧情地让他换成了母亲的姓氏。

会有一天，我会把这些全部夺回来的，任豪的脸上闪过一丝恨意，准备离开花园。

“哥哥先到别的地方玩吧，不然一会我要被找到了。”  
花树后躲着一个穿粉色衣服的孩子，手里还抱着一只小熊玩偶，见任豪过来，忙示意他别把来捉他的人引到这里。

任豪对他有些印象，是那个和弟弟玩的很好的小朋友，看到他玩游戏认真的样子，不觉笑了笑。

“不要皱眉啦，多笑笑，才会更好看。”小朋友对他做了个调皮的鬼脸，又把身影藏的严严实实。

不想与他的弟弟打照面，任豪回到自己的房间，有些不舍地打开窗户，让花园里捉迷藏的两个小孩的笑声传来。  
曾经，他也是常常挂着这样无忧无虑的笑容的啊。

他不讨厌焉栩嘉，即使他身上流着他最不喜欢的两个人的血，但他会在还不会说话的时候，伸出他肉肉的手，过来抚平他眉间的忧伤。他也不讨厌焉栩嘉的朋友，他的笑会帮他短暂地忘记过去的阴霾。  
他讨厌的是，让他在过去漫长岁月里磨去天性的人和事。  
他想要看到同样的天真被快速摧毁。只有这样才以牙还牙，以眼还眼。

心里的天平不可避免向黑暗的那侧倾斜，他在静待时机，等他被夺走的东西物归原主。

然而，冥冥中一切都有定数，他还没有长大到拥有扳回一城的手腕，便已失去了打算报复的人。

同样和母亲去世那天一样的天气，管家过来学校把他接走。  
“雪天路滑，车子掉进了庄园附近的水库，老爷和太太都在车上。”

水库无声地滋养着这附近所有的葡萄园，也可以无声地吞没生命。

这样冷的天，又是冲出了栏杆撞到了水里，打捞上来时，早没了呼吸。任豪用手捂住站在他旁边的弟弟的眼睛，冷静地接手之后的事宜。

当你遭受巨大打击的时候，第一反应是茫然。  
焉栩嘉怔在水边很久，才慢慢意识到，从今往后，世界上再没有关心他的人了。  
父母离开的匆忙，还未想到他的以后，他便落在这个曾被父母苛待过的哥哥手中了。

“洛洛，我害怕被送走。”  
一夜之间，焉栩嘉曾经无忧无虑的脸上，写满了不安，不安到他需要有人给他信心，告诉他他的担忧都不会成真。  
“不会的，嘉嘉。” 何洛洛和任豪只打过几次照面，却没来由地觉得他不是什么坏人，“任豪哥哥应该不会这样的。”

任豪不是没想过让焉栩嘉体验自己曾经的生活，但听到这里，他想换一种方式补偿他失衡的内心。

惶恐了几日，一切如常。学校里和家里，还和之前一样，连他熟悉的保姆也没有换掉，任豪甚至细心到为了让同学和老师不要过于表达同情让他感到不适，特意去找了班主任谈话，焉栩嘉才慢慢开始对他的哥哥放下戒心。

[中]

努力想得到什么东西，只要沉着冷静，就可以轻易地、神不知鬼不觉地达到目的。  
———————————  
多出来的年岁不是虚长的，焉栩嘉发现不了的端倪，任豪早已看在眼里。

精准地从楼下的礼品堆里找出何洛洛的礼物，抽出信纸再原封不动地包好。处理起这种事，任豪驾轻就熟。这些年焉栩嘉收到的全部礼物、信件，都会在他本人拆开之前由任豪通读一遍，然后再根据需要决定要不要让他看到。

把少年的情真锁在抽屉里，只是惯例，今晚的重头戏，则是撕掉那层虚伪的面纱。

没有让焉栩嘉经历自己曾经的一切，不是他多有善心，只不过觉得这么做毫无新意。任豪想做也已经这么做了的，是一步步地在焉栩嘉成年前，把除了他可以领的信托基金外的一切都据为己有，包括焉栩嘉本能获得的感情。

给一个人一切如昨的假象，再把假象撕碎，可比一开始就告诉他你不可以拥有，有意思多了。

今晚是焉栩嘉的成年派对。

夕阳刚消失在初秋的花园，夜色尚未笼罩，大厅里最后收尾布置现场的仆人还在忙碌，客人们即将陆续登场。何洛洛也如约而至。

“嘉嘉有事要和你说，洛洛你先上来一下。”

任豪在楼上扶手那探了个头，何洛洛就毫无戒心地走上了台阶，一步步地步入为他设好的陷阱。

焉栩嘉的房间当然是空无一人，“ 嘉嘉不在么？” 没等他反应过来就落入了诱骗他上来的人的怀抱。

何洛洛从未想过自己会被欺骗，被强迫，特别是被这个一直都对他很好的哥哥。今晚的任豪像变了一个人，露出他从未示人的面目。他以为自己可以轻易逃脱，直到脖子被绕上窗帘束带，命门牢牢被控在任豪的手里，他才放弃挣扎，一双眼睛直直地看过来，“真的要这样么，哥哥。”

制住拼命挣扎的何洛洛费了任豪很大的力气，他不再是记忆里的男孩，而是一个成年男人了。为何哪怕不再是个孩子，却还有如此天真的双眸。  
“乖一点。”

任豪放柔了一些语气，勒在对方脖子上的手却保持收紧的度，小心解开身下人的裤子，褪到脚边，抚上少年窄瘦的腰身，用手指一点点研磨身后没被开发过的地方。  
看着原本天真的眸子填满欲望，溢出泪水，任豪的破坏欲更旺盛了。

任豪不知道自从六岁的那年冬天后，他还能不能够再去爱慕一个人，也不知道，自从要报复的人也不在后，他还能不能去怨恨一个人。  
他只知道要去夺取一切能夺取的东西，尤其是焉栩嘉有的东西，夺取不了的，他就要毁掉。

身后像是要被撕裂，何洛洛感到有温热的液体流到了大腿上，脖颈的束缚让他不敢有丝毫的挣扎，这种不适更是放大了痛苦。后入对于从未承受过外物入侵的后穴来说过于深入，每一下都好像要把他的小腹捅破，房间里原本焉栩嘉的气味更是让他羞耻地不停滴落眼泪。

察觉到他的难过般的，动作开始变得舒缓，流出的眼泪被轻柔地吻掉，何洛洛以为任豪终于要恢复理智了，却不知这只是冲刺前的休息。  
窒息感和被冲撞的眩晕逼迫得他快要无法呼吸，神志到了消失的边缘时终于才被放过。白浊发泄在股间后，颈间的束缚随之消失，他像小时候自己常常带着的那只玩偶一样，被珍重地放到床上。

房间的门被大力推开，对流的冷风灌进了房间，新鲜的空气流到肺中，缓解了窒息，也让焉栩嘉第一时间闻到了这里刚刚发生了什么。

“你们在做什么！”

释放后的任豪还在放空的阶段，脸上便结实地挨了焉栩嘉一拳。之前何洛洛挣扎时消耗了他太多体力，反手回的一拳没打中颧骨，反而只打飞了焉栩嘉脸上的镜架，边缘划了他一手血。这下彻底激怒了任豪，跳到地下便和焉栩嘉扭打在一起。

两人都是拳拳往对方脸上招呼，平日里的风度早已抛得一干二净，上来几个人都没能把他们拉开。  
焉栩嘉占了上风，正要继续挥拳时，任豪笑了笑。  
“打吧，明天的礼物也提前告诉你，除了你能领到的零花钱，你什么都带不走。”

焉栩嘉放下拳头，眼前这张被打的青紫的脸对他嗤笑着，他却从未感到他们两个都如此可悲。  
“想要我有的东西，都给你就好了，那本来就是你的。  
“我现在的生活很好，什么都不需要。  
“你没劲透了。”

[下]

你说出口的，就是全部的真相吗？  
——————————

楼下的宾客被管家好生劝走，各处的伤口也简单处理干净，空气中还隐隐有未散去的血腥味。何洛洛苍白着一张脸，看着信纸被拿给焉栩嘉。

很早的时候，何洛洛就知道，焉栩嘉收到的所有物品都会先被任豪过目，再系上他万年不变漂亮但和初始包装并不相同的结。于是他开始试着，在必定会被任豪看到的地方，写一些他想被看到的话。

最高明的谎言是一半的真相。

从第一次见面开始，何洛洛就一直被他们两吸引。焉栩嘉于他而言，是所有回忆填充起来的色彩，是一种莫名的契合，任豪于他，则是捉摸不定又引诱他扑上去的火焰，是一种他一定要接近的毒*品。所以他学会了若即若离的游走，告诉前者他对后者的感觉，与后者说他对前者的倾心。

焉栩嘉身边的人都令他感到困惑。  
一个明明喜欢他却总是在他们相处时表达对他哥哥好感的朋友，一个明明不喜欢自己却装作和蔼可亲面面俱到的哥哥。

焉栩嘉自己也让他感到困惑。  
放着喜欢自己的人不去回应，受虐地去讨好一个可能恨自己到极致的人。他只能自我解释为赎他父母的过错。

愿意扯掉面具的人不妨去放下掠夺，放下谎言，放下赎罪。让爱欲支配他们的全部，就好。

何洛洛和焉栩嘉邀请任豪加入他们小时候曾经喜欢玩的游戏，谁赢了就可以让其他人接受惩罚，不过这次的惩罚是成人版。

何洛洛赢了。  
“我要看你们在我面前做。”发号施令的国王说罢躺在早已凌乱的床边，等待两个骑士为谁在上面厮打，骑士却并不听令。  
骑士确认了彼此的眼神，打算好好欺负一下这个哄骗了他们好久的坏人。

顾及刚才伤到的后面，骑士把性器放在国王细腻的腿间，却比直接进入更加色情。这样的刺激对焉栩嘉远远不够，手指不停地触碰他身后的每一个敏感点，每次都激得何洛洛战栗，腿间也夹的更紧，赋予他更多的刺激。  
任豪在前面吮吸他的乳首，极尽温柔地含住轻咬，为今天早间的鲁莽而懊悔，抚摸着他早已挺立的欲望，再把他要溢出轻吟的嘴巴堵上。  
在床上叫别人的名字会扫兴的。

今天的玩法对于初次经历的何洛洛来说还是太过了。任豪和焉栩嘉的情欲还没有平息，他就已经再也射不出来了。

“ 所以，之前的惩罚还作数吗？”焉栩嘉问。

“ 好啊，再打一架吧。”


End file.
